Love at first sight
by fanofbtr
Summary: Logan is a freshman and wants to be in love. he thinks he would never find the right guy until he moves right next door to him.
1. Chapter 1

Logan is a freshman in high school . He is the youngest child out of two. His sister is moved out of the house and Logan is the only child in the house. He has never been in a relationship before . Logan wants to be in a relation ship , but all the guys at his schools are complete jerks and all they care about is sex. He just wants to meet a guy with a great personality, like a guy that Is caring , loving, sweet, a guy that listens to you and care about what you say and a guy that remember you birthday and their anniversary . Logan thought that he would never meet a guy like that. Logan would rather be alone than sate a guy that's a complete jerk and doesn't care about him. One morning logan walked out of his front door and noticed that the house next to him was sold and that there was a moving truck there. Logan stopped and stared at it for a little bit. Then a cute , sexy, latino guy walks out of the moving truck carrying a box. Logan couldn't do anything but stare in awe. The latino boy notices Logan while walking out of the truck and smiles and waves at Logan . Logan was talking to him self and saying " omg he just smiled and waved at me! ." . When the Latino boy walked into the garage , Logan looked at his watch and noticed that he had to get to school in 20 minuets or he is going to be late. Logan turns around and walks away. While the Latino boy was inside his house he quickly put the box he was carrying into the kitchen and walked out side to go introduce him self to his new neighbor. When he walked out side the white guy was gone. He said," god I should of ran and put the box just in the garage. God he was cute!" the boy said and be just simply turned around and continued to do what he was doing. Logan was just only a block away from school and all he could think about was the cute sexy latino boy that's going to be his new neighbor . all day Logan was just day dreaming about the latino. He had a big smile on his face and couldn't get it off. He had a mental image of the Latino just smiling T him and waving at him. When school ended, Logan just walked as fast as he could to get home and see if the Latino was still unloading his families moving truck . When Logan got there, he saw ghat the moving truck door was closed and so was the garage door to. Logan was a little down cause he wanted to see the Latino again, but Logan just simply turned Around and walked I'd to his own house. When Logan took off his shoes and jacket and bung it up in the coat rack , he greeted his mom. " hi mom I am home from school!" he said. "I am in the kitchen . Hey come in here and tell me about your day." Logan's mom said. So Logan walked into the kitchen and told his mom about his day. He also had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for a snack. Then Logan's told him," we are having company tonight for dinner." " who is coming over for dinner tonight mom?" Logan replied. " you will see tonight "

* sorry for not posting for awhile. I had so many ideas for the next chapter of my first story "big time cheater" but I can't pick one and I also had a writers block. Well I hope you guys enjoy this cargan story . Sorry if this chapter is kinda cheesy but the up coming chapters will be cute, romantic, maybe funny but it will have sex scenes in it. So yeah . Thanks for reading! Hope u enjoyed it!- fanofbtr. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ok you guys sorry about the cliffhanger in chapter one but I wanted people to keep guessing. So the story must go on. Love – Fanofbtr: D

**Chapter 2. love at first sight. Cargan. **

"Who is coming over for dinner tonight mom?" Logan replied. "You will see tonight." So Logan was really trying to think who it would be. First he thought maybe his cousins or something, but he would have known because they tell him everything. Then Logan kept thinking maybe it's that new hot Latino next door to him but Logan kept saying that it probably wouldn't be him. Logan decides to clean his room and bathroom for the guests that are coming over in 2 hours. 2 hours later the door bell rings and Logan's mom answers the door and lets the guests come in. Logan was upstairs and he can hear more people downstairs. He tries to see if he could recognize the voices but sadly he couldn't. Logan was wearing a gray long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Logan walks out of his room down the stairs and when he got to the bottom, he saw the guests and was shocked. The Latino guy and his parents from next door are in his house! When he looked at the room he saw the Latino guy was staring at him and waving. Logan smiled and waved back. Logan was thinking in his head, "what the hell am I wearing? I need to change and not look like this!" Logan turned around and ran up stairs, stripped his clothes on and put a short blue v neck shirt on and a pair of black jeans. He walked back down the stairs and saw the Latino guy once again staring at him but this time his eyes had widened. The Latino guy pulled his neck line a little and gulped a little at the sight of Logan in front of him. The Latino was thinking in his head, "Damn he looks so cute in that!" The Latino just took a drink from his glass and was still staring at Logan. Logan nervously walked over to the group of people and introduced himself to the new guests and welcomed them to the neighborhood. Logan asked what the Latino's name was; the Latino replied back, "my name is Carlos." Carlos said that with a big smile on his face. Logan and Carlos put their hands out and shook hands. When their hands touched it was like a spark went off when their hands touched. They shook hands for awhile and when they decided to part their hands from each other, they did it slowly to savor the moment. They both smiled at each other and stood in front of each other for a while. Logan was looking down, and Carlos was just looking at the man in front of him. Just imaging if that one day that Logan could be his boyfriend. The boys got called to the dinner table to eat dinner. Logan's mom prepared a big mean. There was a turkey, mash potatoes, bread, and for desert a red velvet cake. They ate for awhile and talked for a long time to. Logan's mom told Logan to show Carlos around the house so that they wouldn't get bored hearing the parents talk about grown up things. Logan showed Carlos around the house, but Carlos was paying attention to the house, he was only staring at Logan. Carlos liked the way Logan spoke and the way he dressed when he saw him and the way Logan walks. Just seeing that ass move was making it harder for Carlos to not look away. Logan went inside his bedroom to show Carlos it. Carlos sat on the foot of Logan's bed just imagining where and how Logan sleeps. Logan sat next to him closely and started telling Carlos that he is glad that he has a new neighbor like him and that he is awesome. Carlos was just memorized by Logan's chocolate pools in his eyes. And Logan was mesmerized by Carlos's eyes to. Logan put a hand on Carlos's knee which made Carlos look down and smile a bit. When they both looked at each other again, they both leaned in slowly and looked at each other and Carlos leaned in further and pushed his lips against Logan's lips. Logan could feel Carlos's soft sweet lips on his and he couldn't believe that he was being kissed by Carlos. Logan kissed Carlos back. Carlos couldn't believe that he was kissing Logan! When their lips touched each other, it was like a spark went off when they touched. Carlos pulled away and he looked at Logan. Logan opened his eyes and had a wow look on his face. Carlos said "omg I am so sorry for just doing that I am so sorry Logan." Logan looked at him and lifted up his chin and said "what are you talking about, I wanted you to kiss me, I imagined u kissing me since I saw you this morning" Carlos says "really cause I imagined kissing you to" they both looked at each other and Logan just blushed and smiled and Carlos says "your too cute when you do that." Carlos just kissed Logan again. Then Logan asked Carlos, "Carlos since we both like each other what happens next? Cause I've never been in a relationship before and u were my first kiss." Carlos looked at Logan and got down on one knee and grabbed his hands and asked "Logan Henderson, will you be my boyfriend? Logan looked at him with wide eyes and a big smile on his face. Logan replied. "Yes I would love to be your boyfriend. But we barely even know each other. We just met today." Carlos replies "yes I know we just met today but I don't want to lose the opportunity I have right now to ask you to be my boyfriend. I don't want someone else to take you and you're going to be their boyfriend and not mine because I was too late. Logan looked at Carlos with a big smile and said, "it's good to know that someone wants me." then Logan leaned down and kissed Carlos on the lips and broke the kiss and told him " of course ill be your boyfriend." The happy Carlos got up on his feet and kissed his new boy friend again but this time it was a long passionate kiss.

*well I hope you guys liked this chapter sorry for leaving a cliff hanger on you guys and writing a short first chapter but I made up for it on this chapter well I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Please review this chapter and let me know what you guys think. I might have a new chapter up tonight or tomorrow. Love my reader! -fanofbtr: D *


	3. Chapter 3

HI everyone sorry I haven't posted in a very long time. Ive been busy this summer and now I have the time to hopefully update all my stories! Please feel free to read and review! And sorry for any mis spellings I typed this all up on my ipod! Thanks! –stevie

Chapter 3.

The next morning logan woke up in his bed when he felt a pair of arms around his waist. He turned his head and saw Carlos sound asleep in his bed. Logan just layed there and tries to snuggle closer to Carlos . " I don't remember Carlos laying down next to me, we must have been really tired and I can't remember. How we got like this. But who cares! I have a boyfriend ! I just met him yesterday and already he's my boyfriend and I'm so happy ! " Logan thought to him self. About and hour later Carlos starts waking up and notices that he is in Logan bed and Logan is in his arms. Carlos didn't care he was smiling his happy Carlos smile and nuzzles his chin on Logan's shoulder and nuzzles his nose into Logan's neck. Carlos tightens his hold around Logan's waist and Logan slowly starts waking up and puts his hands on Carlos's hands. Logan turned over so that he can face the Latino . " good morning Logie " Carlos says. "good morning Carlos " Logan replies. They both smile at each other. " so what should we do Carlos ? It's Saturday " Logan asks. " we'll I was thinking maybe we could go get some breakfast first, then maybe walk around town and get to know each other better? " Carlos replies. " I would love to Carlos Logan says to him. " great! " Carlos says.

The two boys get out of bed and walk down stairs and that both say good morning to mrs Mitchell . Mrs Mitchell smiles and greets them back and keeps on smiling. " what are you smiling about mom?" Logan asks. "oh it's nothing I just saw something really cute this morning" she replies. " really? What was it mrs Mitchell ? " Carlos asks. " Well do u guys really want to know?" she asks. The boys both reply " yes we do! " . Mrs Mitchell just laughs and looKs at them . " well I was up stairs just walking down the hall and Logan's door was just cracked open and when I was passing by I saw something really cute. I saw u both all cuddled up next to each other and Carlos's arms around logans waist and I just did a silent aww and thought that was really cute!" she said. "moooom! That's so embarrassing! " Logan exclaimed and blushed . Carlos was right behind Logan . So Carlos decided to wrap his arms around Logan and placed his chin on Logan's shoulder and just smiled. When Carlos did that it made Logan blush, giggle and smile showing off those adorable dimples of his. "aww another cute moment! " mrs Mitchell says and takes a picture of the cute couple with her iPhone and posts it on face book and twitter. " mom u didn't just post that on face book and twitter did u?" Logan asks . " we'll yes I did honey and that cute moment early this morning is also on face book and on twitter to!" she exclaimed . " moooooom!" Logan says stretching out the o . " Mrs. Mitchell tag me in there to please ? I want to post it on instagram today to show off my adorable Logie here" Carlos said and winked at Logan . All Logan can do is smile and giggle. " sure carlos its no problem at all. so logan u smile and giggle when he wants to put it on instagram but you get mad at me when I post it on face book and twitter?! " mrs Mitchell asks. " well I don't care if Carlos does it because he's My BoyFriend but your my MOM! " Logan explains . They all laugh at Logan's explanation. After the little conversation they had Carlos went back to his house to get ready for their day . Logan quickly ran up the stairs grabbed his laptop, placed it on the desk which is infrint of the open window and called his BFF Cassie thru Skype . " what the fuck Logie ! It's like what 8 fucking 30 on a Saturday morning ! There better be a good reason why u called me this early !" Cassie yelled . " god damn princess and good morning to u to! And there is a good reason! I need ur help to help me pick out a good outfit to wear on my all day date! " Logan yelled back. " well what the fuck are u doing talking to me ! Go to ur damn closer and pick stuff out and I'll say yes or no. " Cassie said. So Logan went to his closet and and picked out stuff putting it on him and modeling for Cassie. Next door in Carlos's bedroom which is right across from logan's, he was walking by the window and notice Logan. So he stopped and looked at the window looking at Logan trying on different clothes on infront of his laptop. All Carlos did was smile and kept on watching . Moments later Logan looked up and saw Carlos looking at him. Logan panicked and threw himself on the floor do Carlos couldn't see him. Carlos stuck out like half of his body out the window calling Logan's name . Soon Logan popped up and said " oh hey Carlos I didn't see u there" he stuttered . " Mmmhmmmmm okay well I guess I better be going then " Carlos said and winked at Logan. Logan just blushed and smacked his fore head for embarrassing himself like that and all his BFF was doing was dying laughing on her chair. So finally Logan got ready after spending an hour trying to pick out the right outfit. He combed his hair Nd everything . While with Carlos it took him ten minutes to pick out what to wear and then he took a shower and everything . Carlos got out of his house and walked up to Logan's front door and rang the door bell. Mrs Mitchell answered And let Carlos in and complimented on how nice Carlos was looking. Mrs Mitchell yelled up the stairs, " Logie your cute boyfriend is here!" . " mother! Can you like for once in your life not to try and embarrass me in front of company especially in front of my boyfriend?!"Logan yelled back. " hey it's my job to do that Logan do like it or not ! " she yelled back. " whatever then I'll be down in five minutes!" Logan yelled. " he always takes longer to get ready than me but anyways Carlos I have to talk to you." mrs Mitchell told Carlos. " sure what's up?" carlos asked. Mts Mitchell grabbed a knife from the table and told Carlos this , " u see this Carlos? This is my friend right here. If u lets say hurt Logan in anyway, " she got up and went closer to him, " I will chop off ur dick and guy u like a fish! You got that ! " mrs Mitchell said . " yes mam! " Carlos stuttered all nervously . Before mrs Mitchell can say anything else she heard Logan . " moooom what are you doing with that knife ? " Logan asks. " oh well you know I can't find my fly swatter and I was using this knife " she explained . " mmmhmmmmm okay let's go Carlos " Logan said . Carlos quickly walked away from Logan's mother and walked Logan to his car . " so where are we going Carlos? " Logan asked. " you will see" Carlos said and winked at him and they drove off.


End file.
